Vida sin sentido
by Atori-chan
Summary: El título lo dice todo. No os equivoquéis, no es algo dramático, sino cosas sin sentido. Sesshomaru celoso, sí amigos y mucho. Fic loco y descabellado. Dedicado a Alchan.


Este fic está dedicado a mi querida amiga _**Al-chan**_ quién mañana cumple años y este es mi regalo. Un fic sesshrin que tenía por ahí. Espero que te guste amiga.

--------------------------------------------------

**-VIDA SIN SENTIDO-**

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

-venga niños, portaos bien… sentaos…

-yo tengo hambre... –se quejó uno.

-yo sueño...

-yo quiero jugar...

-venga, venga, un poco de orden... –dando palmaditas a lo que los niños a regañadientes se sentaron en la moqueta mirando a la mujer que tenían delante- vamos a ver niños, la pregunta de hoy es¿creéis que los youkais son celosos?

-nooooooooooo... –respondieron todos a coro como si fuera una cantinela.

La mujer sonrió de forma amplia y miró a los niños con malicia.

-pues estáis equivocados...

-¿conoce algún youkai que estuviera celoso?

-por supuesto... de hecho¿queréis que os cuente la historia?

-síiiiii... –contestando completamente ilusionados.

-bien... –acomodándose- esto ocurrió con una pequeña niña que andaba con un orgulloso y hermoso youkai. La vida de ambos era en cierta manera tranquila y sin problemas, solo hasta que un apuesto exterminador apareció en sus vidas.

-¡wow! Un exterminador... ¿qué era de demonios?

-pues claro idiota¿de qué va a ser sino? –dijo uno.

-venga, calma, haya paz... -pidió la mujer- veamos... pues apareció el exterminador en sus vidas... su edad debía ser más o menos que de la pequeña... quizás unos cuantos más... su comienzo fue muy extraño, ya que la había secuestrado y pretendía matarla, pero el youkai vino y la salvó... sin embargo a pesar de todo, la niña no le guardó rencor, no como el youkai que desde entonces lo buscaba para matarlo y eso le producía tristeza a la pequeña...

-ohhhhh... –dijo tristemente una niña.

-ella pensaba que él lo quería matar por haberla raptado, pero al final parece ser que eran por puros celos...

-¿por qué estaba celoso?

-a pesar de todo, la niña entendía al exterminador y se había encariñado con él... por eso cada vez que lo mencionaba el youkai se enfadaba por completo. solo era nombrarlo para que se molestara...

-desde luego eso sí que es estar celoso... –dijo otra niña sonriente.

-fue pasando el tiempo, y en vez de perseguir a su enemigo lo que perseguía era al chico para que su pequeña no se hiciera tan amiga de él y que se fuera de su lado... vamos, que lo que el youkai quería era quedársela para él solito...

-uy, que posesivo... –dijo una entre risas.

-incluso en una ocasión le quería dejar morir... pero como con ellos iba su leal sirviente que... digamos que lo salvó... pues eso frustró sus planes...

-el pobre debió de recibir un buen castigo¿no?

-así es...

-¿y qué más pasó? Cuéntanos...

-pues después de eso, a la pequeña humana le pasó algo muy importante... su vida y alma habían ido al infierno, y con ella había ido aquel apuesto exterminador... pero el joven como tenía un fragmento de la perla pudo salir ileso mientras que la pequeña se había quedado desmayado... por supuesto, nuestro youkai había ido para salvarla y solo, repito, solo la había resucitado a ella... cuando el joven exterminador se había despertado, no le había hecho mucha gracia al youkai demostrando nuevamente que quería verle muerto... –añadiendo con una sonrisa despreocupada ante unas palabras tan crueles- poco después, ahí los tres en el infierno fue cuando sucedió la desgracia... –poniendo voz de suspense que los niños tragaron saliva- la niña había dejado de respirar y eso había dejado en blanco al youkai... la quiso resucitar, pero no podía... el amo del infierno llevó su cuerpo... tanto el youkai como el exterminador no perdieron el tiempo en ir a buscarla... pero era algo muy arriesgado... solo había una puerta para salir de aquel lugar, y eso estaba en la mano de una youkai poderosa...

-vaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaa... –corearon los niños.

-el youkai queriendo ser el príncipe del cuento de la bella durmiente mandó al exterminador que se fuera... pero él no le hizo caso, por lo que al youkai cuando vio a su princesa no perdió un segundo en ir a rescatarla... y salvó y rescató a su doncella... y gracias al poder de la youkai le dio un hermoso despertar...

-¡¡que bonitooooooooo!! –exclamaron las niñas.

-cursilerías... –dijeron los niños.

-¿qué más hay?

-pues después de eso, las cosas siguieron más o menos igual... el youkai siendo el primero en rescatar a su doncella... intimidando al exterminador de que no era lo suficiente valeroso... pero llegó un día en que el exterminador buscó su propio camino en la vida... y entonces fue cuando pasaron los años hasta que aquella niña era ya una mujer de 20 años de impresionante belleza y brillante carisma donde humanos, hanyous y youkais querían pedirle su mano... pero cuando alguien como ella era la protegida de un youkai todopoderoso y celoso, pedirle su mano era como pedir '¡Mátame!'

-¿de verdad?

-sí... especialmente cuando aquellos hombres se lo pedían teniendo al youkai detrás de la muchacha y estos escapaban corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo... la joven siempre sorprendida miraba para atrás hacia donde estaba el youkai donde silbaba disimuladamente...

-que gracioso debería de verse...

-pero para el youkai aquello se le había terminado, ya que había aparecido nuevamente el joven exterminador, más apuesto que antes, más valeroso y por supuesto muy seductor... un día casual ambos se encontraron... descubrieron que lo pasaban bien el uno al lado del otro, por lo que se volvieron al siguiente día y al siguiente... el youkai por su parte, no le quitaba los ojos de encima ya que cualquier roce sería la muerte del exterminador...

-puedo creérmelo... –dijo uno muy convencido.

-sin embargo... un día que el youkai no había ido a espiarles como era la costumbre sucedió algo que cambió la vida del youkai...

-¿qué pasó¿Qué pasó? –preguntó uno impaciente.

-la joven había llegado junto al youkai y su sirviente y con una sonrisa en su cara dijo estas palabras... 'voy a casarme con Kohaku' el youkai se entristeció por la noticia...

-pobrecillo... –dijo la más pequeña.

-pero a pesar de todo, eso no quiso decir que se rindiera...

-¿y luego qué pasó?

-cuando antes, la humana era la que le sonreía, le regalaba flores... al día siguiente la humana recibió el más grande y hermoso ramo que en su vida había recibido...

-¿y de quién¿del youkai? –preguntó uno impresionado.

-así es... si su humana estaba decidida a casarse con el joven exterminador, él había decidido conquistarla... todos los días le regalaba flores, la obsequiaba con hermosos vestidos y costosas joyas...

-a saber de donde las sacaba... –murmuró uno.

-las robaba... –contestó la mujer a la pregunta no formulada.

Una gotita surcó por todos los niños.

-sin embargo, no solo le entregaba cosas materiales sino que empezaba a pensar en ella... los sitios donde dormían eran en lujosos palacios de humanos...

-¿y él, un youkai estaba allí?

-así es... pero lo más sorprendente, es que el youkai comenzaba a cambiar su carácter... protegía a los humanos de youkais y lo que acortó la vida de su vasallo miles de años, lo que lo dejó de piedra durante dos días...

-¿qué, qué, qué?

-comenzaba a sonreír...

-¿eh?

-él, que siempre iba de serio e inexpresivo por la vida, sonreía... aunque hay que reconocer que le costaba trabajo...

-pues sí que era en serio de conquistarla...

-¿y ella qué hacía?

-la verdad es que le sorprendía y la verdad se encontraba seducida... pero no era la única... todas las hembras, desde las youkais hasta las humanas inclusive niñas y ancianas quedaban siempre babeando por su belleza...

-entonces¿acabó con el youkai? –preguntó una niña esperanzada.

-no...

-pues que tonta... –dijo uno.

-ella se encontraba agradecida por lo que hacía por ella, y así se lo dijo... pero ella no quería romperle el romperle el corazón a su prometido, ya que el corazón humano es tan frágil como el cristal...

-definitivamente es tonta... –insistió el mismo.

-pobre youkai... esforzándose en conseguirla y todo para nada... –dijo una niña con pena.

-¿se rindió?

-bueno... algo así...

-¿es qué pasó algo más?

-efectivamente, en el día de la boda de la humana...

-¿qué pasó?

-cuando la humana y el exterminador estaban a punto de ser matrimonio, había llegado el youkai y como un raptor, cogió a la novia llevándose con él por los cielos dejando a ciertos invitados con la boca abierta como tontos... a eso la humana no pudo resistirse y acabaron juntos y felices...

-¿¿¡¡PERO QUE LE ESTÁS CONTANDO A LOS NIÑOS!!?? –gritó una voz grave y masculina encolerizado.

Los niños que habían en la moqueta se giraron sin caras de sustos y en sus pequeños rostros se formaron una inmensa sonrisa. Como un torbellino aquellos niños se acercaron corriendo hacia él, abrazándole por las piernas impidiendo de esta manera que se moviera.

-¡papi!

-mi papá querido...

-papá, papá...

-¡malditos niños¿Ese es el comportamiento ante vuestro padre? –dijo más enfadado.

Los niños no tardaron nada en ponerse cada uno en fila como soldados ante su general. Firmes y obedientes.

-eso está mucho mejor... –dijo complacido. Acto seguido miró a la mujer con furia- ¿y tú¿Cómo les cuentas esa tontería?

-discúlpeme Sesshomaru-sama... pero cuidar de sus hijos no es tan fácil como cree... –levantándose de la mecedora- y un disparate como éste es lo mejor para distraerles...

-ah... entonces, los youkais en verdad no son celosos... –susurró uno de los niños.

-yo no estaría tan segura... –dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Rin... –la reprendió el youkai.

-disculpe amo... –pero sin abandonar esa sonrisa.

-bueno, bueno... niños venga... que ya la mocosa os ha contado el cuento... –dijo Jaken quién aparecía por ahí con Ah-hun- ahora a lavaros esas garritas y a cepillaros los colmillos... vamos manada de perritos... tú... –señalando a uno- límpiale la baba a Inuyuki... tú vigila a Inuyama de que no se escape... tú monta a las gemelas en el caballito... –es decir sobre Ah-hun- tú estate atento a los trillizos... tú coge la mano de tu hermano pequeño... tú carga a la niña durmiente esa... y tú Inuyasha deja de morderme mi yukata nuevo... –dijo a un niño que mordía con rabia y a conciencia el traje del sapo- eres igual que de perro pulgoso que tu tío... venga manada en fila para contaros... a enumerarse...

-1

-2

-3

-4

-5

-6

-7

-8

-9

-10

-11

-12

-13

-14

-15

-y la bella durmiente 16 –contestó el que había dicho el número 8.

-17 –dijo Rin sonriente.

Sesshomaru y Jaken miraron a la humana sorprendidos intentando entender lo que ella había querido decir.

-¿vamos a tener otro hermano? –preguntó una ilusionada.

-oye papá, valdrá ya¿no? yo ya estoy harto de compartir habitación como para que ahora venga otro...

-deja de protestar...

-yo no protesto... solo que como roncas no hay quién duerme...

-¿y que hay de tu halitosis?

-pero eso quiere decir, que si vamos tener otro hermano... papá¿cómo te las vas a arreglar para dejarnos la herencia?

-yo me pido a tokijin... –dijo una niña ilusionada.

-no, la tokijin es para hombres poderosos como yo...

-a mí me vale cualquier espada menos tenseiga...

-yo me pido la sounga... ¿no la tenía el abuelo?

-yo el colgante de la abuela... es tan brillante y oscuro... –dijo una niña.

-yo la estola de papá...

-yo la armadura...

-yo... yo... la cinta que tiene mamá en el pelo... –dijo una niña de apariencia tímida.

-menudos niños... aún son unos críos y ya piensan en la herencia... –murmuró Jaken impresionado- de todas formas, mi señor, creo que es buena idea lo de empezar a reconsiderar como repartirá vuestra herencia...

El youkai la miró con cara de '¿y a ti qué te importa?'

Jaken comprendiendo perfectamente el mensaje sudó frío.

-es que... es que... ya vais con el decimoséptimo hijo... y amo le aconsejo que toméis precauciones... aparte de callar vuestros gruñidos... esto... quería decir... –viendo como tenía una mirada asesina sobre él- que la humana esa Kagome dice que hay medidas para evitar que la mocosa se quede embarazada... dice que son unos paquetes cuadrados y que hay que tragarse... o era unas pastillas que se tiene que poner...

Sesshomaru ya harto le dio una patada al pequeño demonio mandándolo al occidente.

-mi papi es el mejor... –dijo una niña maravillada.

-Rin-sama... –pronunció un joven con voz seria haciendo una reverencia.

-¿qué ocurre Kohaku?

-es hora de que descanse...

-ah, sí, tienes razón...

-¿quiere que la acompañe a su cuarto?

-¡no! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a sus habitaciones si aprecias tu vida. Ya la llevo yo. Tú encárgate de los niños que por eso te tengo con vida. –mandó el youkai con su voz fría.

-pues al final mamá va a llevar razón de que los youkais son celosos.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Los youkais son celosos? Vosotros que opináis. Yo digo que sí, y a mi parecer Sessh es uno de ellos aunque aquí he exagerado un poco su carácter pero en fin esto es un fic.

Demasiados hijos¿no? Pero era necesario para las palabras de Jaken, jejeje. En cuanto a la historia de Rin, obviamente todo fue un cuento, aunque solo el final. ¿Os imagináis a Sessh interrumpiendo en la ceremonia y llevándose a la novia? Daría miedo.

Bueno Al-chan, he aquí tu regalo y espero que lo hayas disfrutado. En recompensa solo quiero ver tus fics actualizados.

'Atori'


End file.
